Le Fou
by HanMarie12
Summary: An uncertain tale about reality and Madara's mental condition. Are these nurses truly out to get him, or is it all in his head... One-shot.


Le Fou

They're plotting against me I know they are. Nobody thinks it's true, but I know I'm right. The overly charming nurses never seem worn down, always a smile plastered on their fair faces. It sickens me to no end. I know that there are three of them that are planning to get me, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and finally Sasuke Uchiha, their ringleader. I've seen the sly smiles they have given me while no one's looking.

The doctor thinks I'm paranoid, mentally unstable, says I need medical treatment to help calm me down, but I don't need it. I know what I know and I know that I'm right they're coming for me, I'm awaiting their attack. I knew Doctor Tsunade was nervous around me. I've seen horror petrified on her face when I tell her my reasoning for wanting those nurses dead. She would often leave me in a padded cell, just so she wouldn't have to see me. Curse her. I knew, somehow she would be the reason for my demise.

As usual she put me in the padded cell; for fear that I would harm the nurses, or myself. A mistake on Doctor Tsunade's half, I knew that I wouldn't harm myself but give me a blade when it came to those nurses. I am going to be the first one to strike before they do; so clever am I that they wouldn't even know what's hit them till it comes. I laid awake in that padded prison plotting on how I would rid myself of those three nurses. Two days had passed before they let me out. To them I seemed calmer.

I was taken back to my room. It was only little with a single bed and desk with a vase, a single red rose stood within it. Probably the staff's way of trying to brighten up the room. It had a sterile feel to it; there was a single light that was on the brink of burning out. I didn't care; this room had been my home for many years and my only safe place away from those damn nurses. They couldn't touch me here, no one could.

As the sun died down, the moon rose and I put my plan into action. Naruto was on night duty, the other two at home. He would be the first one to go. My only weapon was the string from the bedding. It would have to do. I snuck out of my room, creeping down the dingy corridor, peering into rooms, so quiet I was that even a mouse wouldn't notice me, and then I saw him, Naruto. He was doing paperwork with his back turned to me and there was only a table lamp lighting the room. I could easily hide in the shadows. Perfect. As I inched closer to him, shielded by the shadows, I started wrapping the string tightly around my fingers. I did this a couple of times just to make sure it wouldn't break when I attacked. Just as I was in arms length of him, without turning around Naruto addressed me " And what do ya think you're doing outta your room this late at night?" How did he know I was there? I was as quiet as a cat, no one would notice me, but anyhow, I overlooked this for the moment. I wouldn't let anything distract me from my goal; I readied my attack and leapt forward.

I would like to say that I got him, but unfortunately at that moment in time the late night security man walked in. He probably came to check up on dear old Naruto, only to find me strangling the little deceiver with some string. Ah, I wonder what the sight looked like to the man, one of triumph maybe? Patient over evil plotting nurse? I think so. Well whatever he thought at that moment was lost. He raced over and ripped me away from Naruto. The little sucker was gagging for breath. There was a nice purple bruise on his neck; it gave me satisfaction that I did that. If only I could of stopped that breath of his. Maybe bashed his head in a few times as well. This night might have turned out better.

They put me in isolation again. The horrific white walls played havoc on my mind. I longed for my precious room, my safe haven were they couldn't get me. They can here. Especially now they know I'm on to them. It's only a matter of time before they move, any day now I can feel it. Doctor Tsunade wanted to talk to me about my little "episode", that what she likes to call it. I call it a murder attempt, if only…

I was taken to a greyish room, with a desk, two chairs and a single window. Through it you could see the willow tree with its leaves turning brown already. Ah, autumn was approaching; very befitting perhaps I should plan my next attack on Halloween ha! But anyways Doctor Tsunade led me to the table and pulled a chair out for me. She wanted to talk to me about my behaviour.

"Madara, why did you attack nurse Naruto?" I took my time to answer "Because" I said, "He and the other two nurses are out to kill me". A surprised look came over Doctor Tsunade's face, but it quickly went back to calm. " Who are the other two nurses you mentioned?" "Nurse Sakura and Nurse Sasuke of course. Have you not seen their twisted faces whilst looking at me? They're all plotting to kill me I know it. Their attack is soon to come and locking me up in that white prison will only let them achieve their goal faster! I've got to get them first or if not let me out! I'll catch the first train from Konoha and live somewhere, anywhere but here!" I shouted with a manic look "Anything is better then staying with these damn vile nurses!" Again my reply shocked Doctor Tsunade and she gave me a look as if I was mad. Mad! I'll show her who's mad; I'm fighting for my life.

The Doctor took me back to the white prison; I went kicking and screaming, I scratched at anybody that went near me. I was determined not to go back in there, but the Doctor had other plans. Doctor Tsunade was forced to put the straight jacket on me. She dragged me back into the room and left me there in the corner. I was mad. I screamed at the top of my voice. I attacked the walls with my feet. I chewed at my arms, in hopes that I would free them. It failed. I retreated back to my corner and shock back and forth in a frantic motion. I did this for a couple of hours, but finally stopped when I noticed someone was watching me. It was them. I saw Sasuke looking at me through the little hatch "I've see you have calmed down now. Would you like something to eat?" Said Sasuke in his all too chipper voice. I didn't reply "Fine have it your way, hmmm" A devious smile spread across his face "I hope you take your medicine like a good little boy. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you do we?" I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were both blood red, their glow shone brighter than a blazing fire.

I only saw his eyes for a quick second, but Sasuke knew I saw. His smile grew wider with his final words "We are not out to kill you, we just want you to stay with us…" He paused and gave me a meaningful look. I was terrified, what was he going to do. " You will be with us forever. You see me and our fellow nurses, well we like you" His face getting more twisted as he carried on talking "We can't let you leave, something… unpleasant might take place. Can't have anything nasty happen to that body of yours" I was with out a doubt sure that his eyes more glowing an even more furious red at this point "You belong with us" This statement threw me of balance. I was wrong; I thought they were out to kill me! I would never get out of here. Constantly watched by the three demons, who want me to be with them for eternity. The sound of footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. He decided to make his leave then. Sasuke gave me a strange look before he left. I felt my stomach turn. I would be forever trapped here, always stuck with these three nurses from the depths of Hell itself. I carried on with my fierce shaking in my corner; Doctor Tsunade would never believe me, she never did. There is no hope left of me ever getting out of here. This horrid white prison will be the death me. I let out a blood-curdling scream. They had won. What was I to do? Hope had failed me. I could feel my reality breaking down; those demons had got what they wanted. Look at me, the fool.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the story =)  
Based on a coursework assessment I had to do for college


End file.
